


Let's Give it a Whirl

by thescorpiondoctor



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crossover, Earth, Gen, TFP - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform, What-If, actions define reactions, mtmte tfp crossover, nobody likes whirl, whirl in tfp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescorpiondoctor/pseuds/thescorpiondoctor
Summary: Whirl is unpredictable. The only thing predictable about him is that he's almost guaranteed to cause chaos wherever he goes. Always an outcast and never given enough credit, Whirl almost feels as if he's destined for failure. But he doesn't care. He's never cared about what anyone thought, or so he thought. When this unvincible whirlybird slammed himself in an escape pod the second a decepticon squadron attacked the ship he was on, he had no idea that his choices would land him on a rock known as earth, right smack dab in the middle of Autobot operations in Jasper Nevada. Now Whirl must adapt to life on earth. His survival, and the survival of team Prime depend on how well he can hide in plain sight and follow the rules, two things that don't sit well with this ex-wrecker flying disaster. Can Whirl ever find his place and his purpose among the Autobots on Earth, or is he destined to fly solo for the rest of his miserable life?





	Let's Give it a Whirl

If you looked up the word volatile in a thesaurus, you would probably come across dozens of terms to describe the surly blue helicopter strapped in the tiny silvery vessel and hurtling thousands of miles an hour through space. In short, the mech's personality could be described as defiant, unpredictable, erratic, and egocentric. There was only one mech he really seemed to care for, and that mech glared back at him in the reflection at the bottom of his latest glass of high-grade or in the polish of shinier mechs with a singular yellow optic and a protruding chestplate with twin turrets. He had long legs like a grasshopper, digitigrade and springy, bent at two joints instead of one and giving him a kind of agility that most mechs his size could hardly dream of. He was unmistakably tall, with a face that could hardly be mistaken in a crowd. He could stare the likes of Megatron and Optimus Prime Optic to Optics without even standing up straight, and with his wings he was often knocking things over. Not that he cared. He really didn't care about how he affected others or how his actions spread chaos and disarray almost everywhere he set foot. His alt mode was an advance attack helicopter with twin turbines, giving him superior maneuverability in aerial combat. He was lightweight and swift, and he knew how to throw punches and how to take a hit. Mostly how to take a hit. He'd taken a lot of hits in his day. It was as if throwing people his way to punch him was the universe's way of saying hello. Whirl punched back. Hard. Which only ended getting him in numerous misadventures that had caused the loss of his former hands and his quest for revenge against the functionist council that eventually got him in league with Orion Pax not long before the war had started.

When the war had started and the former Orion Pax had begun recruiting for the Autobot cause, Whirl had been among the first few candidates much to the chagrin of his autobot brethren. Whirl was a disaster, and the only reason Prime had recruited him was likely so that he would not join in the decepticon cause. Whirl's fighting skills and morale were quite the sight, although whether or not he made a good autobot relied on the fundamental misconception that autobots are innately good. Whirl was good with explosives. Whirl was good with guns. Whirl was good at charging into a fight headlong and never looking back. However, Whirl was not good in the sense that his moral compass pointed a little too far south. But Whirl didn't care about the nature of his moral compass. He was usually occupied with blasting holes through decepticons, and when he wasn't blasting holes through decepticons he was narrowly avoiding other autobots blasting holes through his face because of all the snide remarks he made.

As the small capsule drifted through space, the mech inside couldn't help but dream of his life and everything he had done and all the defining moments that had gotten him to this point in his life. The walls of metal shielded him from the elements, walls designed for withstanding severe impact while keeping the passenger inside alive. The small craft flew along in complete and total silence, oblivious to its heading or where it was going to land. A million chances to one said that he'd land anywhere but the craft's final destination, and all of those million chances were wrong. The escape pod descended upon the atmosphere of a small and quiet planet known as Earth, either by chance or by fate. Or it was its internal tracking systems were dragged in by a cybertronian signal. Either way, before he knew it, his singular yellow optic was gazing up at the golden yellow sunshine and two big fuzzy splotches that looked like they meant business. 

"Whirl?" a familiar voice called out in surprise. 

"Ooooooh, y'wanna fight, do ya?!" His vocalizer groggily choked out. "DO YA?!" he screeched, before he shakily grabbed the edges of his escape pod. The pistons hissed in the joints of his powerful legs as he sprang forward at the biggest, greenest of the splotches. With full force he collided chestplate first into solid metal, cracking the glass of his windshield and denting the rest of his chestplate at the full force of the impact. Giant hands swung around and grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him in place. Whirl retaliated by kicking out his legs and trying to knock his supposed attacker off of him. 

"Whirl! Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" Another voice, more familiar and much angrier than the first yowled at him, coming from the red-orange and white splotch to his left which had now come into focus as a bot he recognized from the beginning of the war. The bot's face was twisted into a scowl of disgust. 

"Yeah, what gives?! It's me! Don't you remember being in the Wreckers together?!" the bot who had him by the shoulders said. 

At that, Whirl stopped his kicking and paused for a moment. He then narrowed his optic and his antenna twitched. "Oh, yeah. I remember that. Crystal clear in fact. Did you even miss me when I was voted off the team?!" he spitefully growled. 

"I wasn't there. But from what I heard, you deserved it." Bulkhead replied. 

"I'm sure you'd say I deserve everything I get. Now unhand me before I actually get mad about all this and we can both go our separate ways." Whirl spitefully hissed. 

Bulkhead reluctantly released Whirl's shoulders and stepped back. The two of them awkwardly eyed each other, eye to eyes. Whirl turned to leave, when he felt a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder. "Whirl, wait." Bulkhead said. "Where are you going?"

At that, Whirl paused for a moment and stared at the ground and then at the desert terrain all around them. "Wherever the wind takes me." he sarcastically replied. 

"We could really use your help, you know. With your expertise, the cons won't know what hit em'! We're badly outnumbered and outgunned, and having you on our team would make one heck of a difference. What do you say?" Bulkhead offered. 

"I don't need your pity." Whirl scoffed. "If you wanted me back, you should have said so before I was booted out." 

"Okay.... I get it. But you can at least come back with us to base and Ratchet can patch up your er....." Bulkhead said. 

Whirl turned around and looked at Ratchet. His face was indifferent, almost as if he wanted him to leave. "Don't look at me. It's your choice." 

"Yeesh. Fine. It's not like I have anywhere else to go. I don't even know where I am." Whirl said. 

"You will soon. Welcome to earth, Whirl. Welcome to Earth." Bulkhead said, smiling. 

"Yeah...welcome to Earth my aft." Whirl muttered, too quiet for them to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> I really apologize for rewriting the ending to chapter 1.


End file.
